RG1570
The RG1570 is an RG series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2003. It is made in Japan by FujiGen as part of the Prestige line. The RG1570 replaced the classic RG570 which was introduced in 1989. The key difference from the RG570 is the new Edge Pro tremolo, replacing the original Edge. The RG1570 features a basswood body bolted to a laminated neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with dot position markers. Components include Ibanez pickups with a pair of humbuckers flanking a single-coil, an Edge Pro double locking tremolo bridge with a locking nut and Gotoh tuning machines. In 2005, the RG1570 was revised with a five-piece neck and new neck profile and some visual updates like hardware color and inlays. In 2006 and 2007 an identical model was sold as the RG1570E. This was a spot model which didn't appear in any catalogs. It had identical specs to the regular RG1570 model, but was available in black, which was not a finish color available for the RG1570 in those years. The RG1570L is the left-handed version and the RGR1570 is an RG1570 with a reverse headstock. A slightly upscale model is the RG2570EX and its successors. A special version with a swirled finish was offered in 2005 as the RG20051. The RGSP3 is a similar special model with wedge sharktooth inlays; the RGSP1 and RGSP2 are special models with a maple fretboard with wedge sharktooth inlays. The RG1570 was replaced for 2010 with the RG1570Z with the new Edge Zero tremolo. Specifications 2005–2009: | matfb = Rosewood | nj = AANJ | neck = 2003–2004: Super Wizard Prestige 2005–2009: Wizard Prestige | scale = | nut = Top-Lok III | frets = 24 | fretsize = jumbo | bridge = Edge Pro tremolo | hw = 2003–2004: Powder cosmo 2005–2009: Cosmo black | pucon = HSH | puneck = Ibanez V7 | pumid = Ibanez S1 | pubridge = Ibanez V8 | control = | inlay = 2003–2004: Pearl dot 2005–2009: Small pearl dot | tuners = Gotoh SG381 }} RG1570 vs. RG1570Z Production of the RG1570 was officially ended in 2009 in favor of the new RG1570Z introduced in 2010, featuring the Edge Zero tremolo. In the USA however, both the Edge Pro-equipped models and the new models are listed as the RG1570. As of 2011, the RG1570Z is still listed as the RG1570 on the US website and in the US catalogs. Images Images Sources * 2003 USA catalog (page 13) * RG1570 product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2003 * 2004 Europe catalog (page 18) * RG1570 product page, Ibanez USA, archived October 2005 * 2006 North America catalog (page 8) * 2007 Asia/S. America catalog (page 8) * 2008 Japan catalog (page 8) * 2009 North America catalog (page 6) * RG1570 product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2009 Category:Guitar models Category:RG models Category:Prestige models Category:HSH pickup configuration Category:New in 2003 Category:2003 models Category:New finish in 2004 Category:2004 models Category:Updated in 2005 Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:New finish in 2007 Category:2007 models Category:New finish in 2008 Category:2008 models Category:New finish in 2009 Category:2009 models Category:Discontinued guitar models